Fun in the Sun
by Orrymain
Summary: Daniel's in the mood for love, but Jack wants to play with his truck. How will the day end?


Fun in the Sun Author: Orrymain Author Email: (Feedback welcome)  
Author Website: Category: Slash, Humor, Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel ... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13 Season: 8 Spoilers: None Size: 26kb, short story Written: September 5-6,18-19, 2004 Summary: Daniel's in the mood for love, but Jack wants to play with his truck. How will the day end?  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
Notes: 1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't  
2) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I  
3) This fic stands alone, but it does reference my past fics, "Goofy and the Boys" 4) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Sue B., QuinGem, Kalimyre, Claudia, Drdjlover!  
  
Fun in the Sun by Orrymain  
  
In recent weeks, life had gone smoothly for Jack and Daniel. Jack was all settled in as General of the SGC, and there hadn't been any major crises, aside from keeping Doctor Lee from blowing up Cheyenne Mountain with one of his crazy experiments.  
  
Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were going ahead with business as usual, with an exception or two.  
  
Flashback/  
"Carter," Jack entered the recently promoted Lieutenant Colonel's lab and closed the door. He smiled as she looked up. "So, things are ... good?"  
  
"Uh, yes, Sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Sir, is something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? No, no, of course not," the General said, fidgeting slightly. He had his hands in the pockets of his green BDUs, but as he looked down at a worktable, he brought one hand up and scratched the side of his chin. "Yeah, things are good."  
  
"Why are you here ... Sir?" Sam asked, her face scrunched with curiosity.  
  
"Big mission this afternoon." Jack saw Sam nod in affirmation. He continued on. "The unknown. First contact. Goa'uld."  
  
This would be SG-1's first regular mission since Jack became General, excluding the mess that had happened during his first week on the job that Jack was choosing to ignore at the moment. Thus, in his mind, this would be the first time Sam led the now three-person team through the Stargate, and the first time Jack had to sit back and watch his husband walk into the event horizon without him -- since the promotion, that is.  
  
"Uh, there shouldn't be any Goa'uld on PC1-613."  
  
"You see, it's that designation that has me worried."  
  
"The designation?"  
  
"Thirteen, Carter. Unlucky."  
  
Sam hid her grin with a cough that allowed her to put her hand to her mouth. "It's just a number," she finally replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's what they say about cats that are black, too," Jack said, fiddling with a piece of paper, but having no clue what the paper said.  
  
Sam nodded her head as she continued to sit nervously at her desk.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Carter, you've ... been around, right?"  
  
"A...round?"  
  
Jack shook his head at the unintended innuendo and said, "I mean the last few years. These off-world missions."  
  
"Off-world missions," she repeated more softly. "Um, General, all our missions are off-world."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Daniel?" she asked, her voice lowering with the speaking of the name.  
  
Sam looked confused, having no clue what was being discussed.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, Carter," Jack finally exploded. "I want my archaeologist returned to me in the same condition he leaves here in. No injuries. No damsels in distress. No cuts, scars, wounds. I want every hair on his head safe and sound. Understand?"  
  
Sam smiled, and unable to resist the tease, she said, "And if I mess up his hair?"  
  
"Don't come back," Jack said with intensity, then smiling, too.  
  
She laughed and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll do my best to bring your ... archaeologist home, safe and sound, from this and all our missions."  
  
"Do that, or you'll be typing reports for Sergeant Davis," Jack teased, but then growing serious, he said, "Carter, I'm counting on you. I'm not out there with you anymore; at least, not regularly. You know I trust you, but Daniel ... he doesn't always think. I mean, he lets that goodwill and trust thing get the best of him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He's promised me to use common sense, but still, you know how he is. He'll see some down on her luck peasant girl that only he can save, or he'll let some moral issue that needs righting become more important than his life." Jack took his other hand out of his pocket and walked to the table where Sam was sitting. He leaned forward, placing both hands on the table, and he looked deep into Sam's eyes. "Nothing is more important than Daniel's life. Do you understand that, Colonel?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Jack nodded and headed for the door. Holding the knob, he turned to face her again. He smiled and said one more time, "I'm counting on you ... Sam."  
  
Quickly, Jack exited the lab, leaving Sam to take a big breath and regroup. She knew the CO of the SGC was talking from love and need -- for Daniel.  
  
He's probably wishing he'd turned down that promotion right about now.  
  
"I'll do my best, General," she said softly, knowing Jack had just entrusted her with his most precious and treasured 'possession' -- Daniel.  
  
"Do your best to do what?" Daniel asked, entering the lab. "Ah, sorry, but the door was open," Daniel said, looking back at the door, his statement prompted by the startled look on Sam's face.  
  
"Uh, to ... succeed as the leader of ... I mean, to ..." Sam shrugged.  
  
"Was Jack just here?" Daniel asked, a trace of suspicion in his voice.  
  
She nodded, answering, "Yeah, he just wanted to make sure I understood the mission."  
  
Daniel looked back at the door, then over at Sam.  
  
"The mission?"  
  
"So, Daniel, what do you really think we'll find on this planet?" Sam asked, standing.  
  
"Sam, what did Jack really want?"  
  
Sam chuckled, reaching out to mess up Daniel's hair. Then she answered, "To make sure this comes back just the way it leaves."  
  
"Gawd, Sam, I'm sorry," he said, feeling embarrassed. How can I be annoyed with Jack's overprotectiveness and love it all at the same time?  
  
"Daniel, we have work to do."  
  
"I know, but ..."  
  
"But what? You think he's going to change just because he's a General now?"  
  
"No. He ... didn't threaten you, did he?"  
  
"Of course, he did. That's how I know I'm really in charge of SG-1. Come on. Let's make sure we know what we're facing." End of Flashback  
  
They'd survived that mission just fine. In fact, Sam hadn't been able to resist a bit of teasing on their return. They'd undergone their post-mission exams and were in the locker room, preparing to go home for the day. Sam had already changed.  
  
Flashback/  
"Carter, good job today," Jack said, removing his jacket.  
  
Sam looked deathly serious as she put down her jacket and asked, "Are you sure, Sir?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She walked over to Daniel who was seated on the bench in front of his locker.  
  
"This one," she touched a hair at the side of Daniel's head. "And this one," she touched another at the back, and then looking very intense, she picked up a clump of hair at the top of Daniel's head, "And all of these. Out of place, General. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sam!" Daniel whined.  
  
"Sorry, Daniel, I couldn't resist."  
  
"Carter, don't touch the merchandise."  
  
"MERCHANDISE?" Daniel said, standing, folding his arms and looking at Jack. "Merchandise?" he repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Personal property of one General Jack Jackson-O'Neill," Jack said, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Daniel's lips.  
  
The young man backed off and said with exasperation, "Jack, what do you think you're doing? We're at the Mountain!"  
  
"No? Are we?"  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Sam laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, if you two will excuse me, I have a date with Pete."  
  
"Have fun, Sam."  
  
"You, too," she smiled and then glanced over at Jack.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Seriously, you did good, and," Jack looked at Daniel, "even if he is mad at me. Thank you."  
  
Sam nodded and left.  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad?"  
  
"She told you."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Daniel asked wryly.  
  
"She played with your hair."  
  
"Sam always plays with my hair," Daniel said nonchalantly as he turned to face his locker.  
  
Jack wasn't sure he liked that comment, but he also knew his lover was egging him on just a little. He decided to play along and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Daniel laughed and shook his head. He explained, "Gee, Jack. Everytime I get knocked out, if you're not at my side when I wake up, she is, and she's playing with my hair. Haven't you ever noticed that?" Daniel saw the smile, and knew Jack had. "You have, and you know it."  
  
"Well, she's entitled to have some fun ... sometimes ... when I decide it's okay," Jack said in a mixture of teasing and seriousness.  
  
"You're incorrigible, Jack," Daniel said, turning again towards his locker.  
  
"Danny?" Jack waited as Daniel turned his head to face Jack. "I just ... I had to talk to her. I couldn't ... not."  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you, too, Angel. Are you mad?  
  
No. You've been threatening team leaders for years. Why should I get mad now?  
  
Danny? Remember your promise.  
  
I am. Uh, I will. I won't touch anything ... within reason.  
  
"Within reason?"  
  
"I'm teasing," Daniel said with a smile. "Jack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to change, or are you, we, staying here all night?"  
  
"Definitely not staying here. I have big plans."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Care to tell me what they are?"  
  
"In detail; as soon as we get out of here."  
  
The two shared a smile, changed into their civvies, and left the Mountain for home.  
End of Flashback  
  
Now, the lovers had settled into a routine. Sooner or later, they knew it would be disrupted by some evil alien, or politician, but for now, they were enjoying the calm.  
  
On this day, both Jack and Daniel were on downtime.  
  
"Even Generals deserve a day off," Jack had said the night before on their way home.  
  
"Especially sexy Irish ones," Daniel had replied, batting his eyelashes just before breaking out into laughter.  
  
"Daniel, that laugh had better be about that silly eyelash thing and not your husband."  
  
"Oh, it was."  
  
It was Saturday, and Daniel was in the mood for love. The night before he had allowed Jack to indulge in hockey ... hours and hours of hockey, but today belonged to him!  
  
"Mmm ... love you," Daniel purred after a long morning kiss with his husband.  
  
They were in their bed, Daniel nestled against Jack as was their custom.  
  
"Love you, too. This is going to be a great day."  
  
"Mmm ... I have ... plans."  
  
"Me, too!" Jack said, then placed a kiss on Daniel's forehead and pushed the comforter to the side.  
  
He stood up and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?"  
  
"Taking a shower and getting dressed."  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked as he sat up, drawing his knees close to his chest.  
  
"Because I'm going outside."  
  
Daniel's eyes darted around the room, not really focusing on anything, and then he brought his right hand up to the side of his head and scratched a few times.  
  
"Um ... why?"  
  
"That's where the truck is, and I can't be working on the truck buck naked. The neighbors would complain."  
  
I'd complain, too. No one sees your buck naked body but me, General. "Okay ... but why are you working on your truck?"  
  
"Lou's on his way over. We're going to ..."  
  
"LOU?" Daniel interrupted, slightly agitated at having his plans curtailed essentially by a truck.  
  
"Yeah, that was him on the phone a few minutes ago when you were in the bathroom. He's going to help me change the oil and adjust the transmission. There's something screwy going on there."  
  
"Maybe there, but not here," Daniel smirked.  
  
"What, Love?"  
  
"Jack!" Daniel got out of bed, walked to his husband, and put his arms around his neck. "I want you."  
  
"Mmm ..." Jack kissed his soulmate, drawing him in close. "You taste so good." Daniel smiled brightly. This was progress. "But I've been wanting to check this out for a while. I don't have many days off anymore."  
  
"Trust me, I know," Daniel whined, slapping his hands against his hips in frustration as he turned and walked back to the bed, sitting down. "Jack, since when do you let anyone touch that precious truck of yours?"  
  
"He can hand me the tools and parts," Jack said, a beaming smile on his face as he returned to the bathroom.  
  
The next sound Daniel heard was Jack's mock singing as he showered. Daniel stood, put on his robe, and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. Spying a donut left over from the previous day, he sat on one of the counter seats and began to munch away on the chocolate delight.  
  
Several minutes later, he had finished the last drop of his coffee and the last bite of the donut. He was about to refill his cup when he heard Jack whistling as he walked down the stairs. Daniel moved swiftly, intending to cut off his lover's movements.  
  
"Jack, wait!"  
  
"What is it, Angel?" he asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I had plans for us this morning."  
  
Jack leaned forward for a kiss, one that was way-too-short in Daniel's opinion.  
  
"Later, Love. Lou will be here soon."  
  
Jack turned and headed for the front door.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I'll be outside."  
  
"BUT, JACK!" The door closed. "I'll fix you, O'Neill," Daniel said to nothing but the air.  
  
Trucks! I'd like to take that truck and ... oh ... I couldn't ... I shouldn't ... I'll die ... what if a neighbor sees me ... but I have to ... oh, yeah ... revenge, not to mention I'll get to have my way with that sexy Irishman of mine. Can I do it? Oh yeah, why not. You only live once ... or twice, three times. Actually, I've lost count.  
  
With a wicked smile, he headed upstairs to put his plan into effect, but as he climbed the steps, Daniel remembered he needed to send a quick email. He entered his den, wrote the email, and powered down his laptop. As he turned, he saw the photo from Disneyland. It was Jack and Daniel with Goofy. It had been so embarrassing, but Jack loved the photo, never ceasing to be amused at Goofy holding Daniel in his arms.  
  
Daniel shook his head as he moved to the photo and picked it up. The trip to Disneyland had been one of their first trips taken together as a romantic couple.  
  
Gawd, it almost seems like another lifetime. I was always so scared you'd leave me or some disaster would pull us apart. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop, every second of every day. Geez, Jack. If this morning had happened back when this photo was taken, and you'd told me you were going to work on the truck instead of being with me, I'd be so depressed. I would be thinking you didn't want me anymore. I'd just know there was something wrong. I would have run, somewhere, anywhere, to hide, sure I'd just lost someone else I loved.  
  
Daniel put the photo back down. He walked over to the Jackson-O'Neill Tree of Love and smiled.  
  
Now, I know you love me. We're forever. You want me, Jack, just as much as I want you. Last night, you had hockey; today ... you're mine.  
  
Daniel had a smug expression on his face. He had come a very long way from that insecure young man Jack had adopted like a puppy dog in the hallways of the SGC. Now, he was confident, in himself, and in Jack.  
  
"I'm coming to get you, Babe, and there's no escape." Daniel put his finger over the photo of Jack from their wedding. "And you know what the best part of it is? I know you don't want to escape. I know that with all my heart."  
  
Daniel took a breath to clear the momentary mistiness of his eyes. This wasn't a day to be lost in the past, or even in emotion. No, today was Daniel's ... and he wanted to love and be loved ... and he knew just the man to make those wants come true: his husband, Jonathan 'Jack' Jackson-O'Neill.  
  
Jack was busy setting up his tools when Daniel calmly walked outside and casually bumped into Jack's hips.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Babe. I thought I'd wash the windows," Daniel smiled as he headed towards one of the front windows.  
  
"In ... in THAT?"  
  
"What, Babe?"  
  
"You're going to what?"  
  
"Jack, maybe we should have your hearing checked. I said, I was going to wash the windows," the archaeologist spoke very slowly and distinctly.  
  
Jack eyed his lover up and down and repeated even more aggressively than before, "IN THAT?"  
  
"Careful, Jack. Your ... tool ... is sticking out. Wouldn't want you to hurt anything ... important." Daniel raised both eyebrows and smiled alluringly as he looked down at Jack's middle, then stretched and moaned dramatically. "Yes, it's definitely a good day for window washing."  
  
Nervously, Jack looked around the neighborhood. A few people were out, but no one seemed to be staring ... at the moment. He cautiously looked downward and sighed in relief.  
  
"For crying out loud, Daniel," Jack muttered as he removed the screwdriver that was protruding from his jeans pocket.  
  
The General stared at Daniel. He cocked his head as he watched Daniel reach up to wash the top right corner of the window. The young man was wearing his cut-offs, the very, very, very short cut-offs that always sent Jack soaring to other heights. Jack focused on his lover's rear end as he arched upwards. He leaned to the side, trying for a better "view".  
  
"Commando?" Jack said softly.  
  
"General O'Neill," a neighbor nodded as they passed by.  
  
Jack jumped back and was about to return the greeting when he noticed the pretty, young female neighbor staring at Daniel. He glared at her, and then turned his attention to his husband.  
  
"DANIEL!"  
  
Jack moved towards Daniel several steps, but stopped when Daniel reacted to the call.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked innocently as he moved away slightly from the window he had been cleaning.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Daniel acted confused. He looked around and saw Christa and Jacob Svensen as they were getting into their car. He waved at them.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is ... THAT?" Jack pointed to Daniel's clothing.  
  
"What? You don't like this?"  
  
Daniel pulled lightly on the powder blue tee. It was sleeveless and showed off his muscles very well. It had also shrunk over the years and barely reached the very tiny cut-offs he was wearing. In fact, Daniel had tossed it aside, intending to give it to Goodwill, but had retrieved it and put it on just for this specific 'maneuver'.  
  
Jack was looking very perplexed. He just wasn't happy with the amount of skin Daniel was revealing to the neighbors, but he was also doing his best not to draw any more attention than they already had. In the end, though, Jack's lust and jealousy took center stage as they stood in the front yard of their home.  
  
"It's ..." Jack hesitated, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, if you don't like it ..." Daniel pulled off the shirt and threw it over to Jack, who caught it, stepping back a bit as he did so. First things first, Jackson, get your husband; die of embarrassment later.  
  
Jack was about to say something else when Daniel looked up towards the sun, shielding his eyes with his left hand. Jack clenched his teeth. He knew exactly what Daniel was doing.  
  
And its friggin' working, Danny!  
  
"Wow, it's hot, isn't it? It's a little unusual for this time of year, but man, I've worked up a sweat here."  
  
Of course, he hadn't, but he was still reeling Jack in. He walked over to the hose and then leaned over, his rear end purposely facing his husband. Spritzing his hair with the water, Daniel wiggled his hips seductively. Then, he moved upright again and shook his head, and again, just for effect, his torso, too.  
  
"Aw, that feels soooo good," he practically sang with pleasure.  
  
Jack had had enough.  
  
"Daniel, put some clothes on."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, go put on some clothes."  
  
Daniel looked down at himself.  
  
"I am dressed, Jack."  
  
"That? THAT? You call THAT dressed?"  
  
"Jack, shhh!" Daniel put two fingers in front of his lips in a shushing motion, and then slowly wet his lips, letting his tongue glide out of his mouth and slowly run over his lower lip for a few seconds. "The neighbors; keep your voice down."  
  
"I don't care about the neighbors. Put some friggin' clothes on now!"  
  
"It's hot, Jack," Daniel said, totally ignoring his lover's rage and frustration. "In fact, I want to ... cooooool down."  
  
Daniel took the hose again and put the nozzle on the softest setting. A second later, the soft spray mist serenaded his body, in the front and the back as he ran the nozzle over himself. Rubbing the water against his chest, he let his hand slide down his body. Jack was transfixed, and Daniel knew it.  
  
Almost there.  
  
Daniel moaned, his head tilted back, his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh, yes. Feels so good. Nice and cool. Gawd, yes."  
  
"DANIEL! STOP THAT! Lou will be here any minute."  
  
"Lou's here now, Jack," Daniel nodded toward the car that was just pulling up. "That's good, actually, because I want to ask him about a basketball play."  
  
"You will NOT ask him anything looking like THAT!" Daniel just smiled and began to move towards the vehicle that was parked on the street. "DANIEL! PUT SOME FRIGGIN' CLOTHES ON NOW!"  
  
"Hot ..." Daniel looked around and then back at his husband. He didn't say it out loud, but slowly, seductively, he mouthed, "Babe," emphasizing the second syllable.  
  
"Daniel," Jack moved forward several steps. "I mean it. Go put on some clothes!"  
  
Daniel laughed, turned to their guest, and said, "Hi, Lou. Be right back," and then went inside, winking at Jack as he passed him.  
  
"Clothes, Jack?" Lou asked.  
  
"He ... he's ... Heeeeeeeee ...."  
  
"Careful, Jack. You don't look so good."  
  
Lou was desperately trying not to laugh at his friend, but he was losing the battle. Jack was red in the face, his eyes wide, veins bulging. He was fidgeting and clearly flustered. He kept looking around, as if paranoid. To top it off, he was stuttering.  
  
Jack stared towards the house and whispered, "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"What, Jack?"  
  
"Nothing, Lou. Let's get to work."  
  
They spent a few minutes discussing the plans and what they were going to do on the truck when Daniel walked out.  
  
"Hi, Lou."  
  
Lou grinned and wondered what the archaeologist had planned now.  
  
Jack stared at Daniel, now dressed in clothing that was a huge contrast to what he had been wearing earlier. He had on a long-sleeve blue and gray plaid shirt, completely buttoned, but with the tail out, hanging over khaki pants that were about three sizes too big, or at least, that's how it seemed to Jack whose mind was still focused on the too-short shorts.  
  
"Hey, Doc. Having fun?"  
  
"Always," Daniel quipped as he moved to his car.  
  
"Daniel, where are you going?"  
  
"I told you, Jack," Daniel said with a low voice. "I'm ... hot. I'm going to the YMCA ... for a ... swim."  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"  
  
The image of Daniel's alluring body was fresh in the older man's mind. He knew that under those baggy clothes was an Adonis -- HIS Adonis, and no way was he sharing with that with lookieloos at the YMCA, or anywhere else, for that matter.  
  
Jack hurried over to Daniel, literally picked him up over his shoulder, and, glancing back at his friend, said, "See you at the base, Lou."  
  
Daniel looked up at Lou and smiled, barely able to say, "Bye, Lou," before Jack carried him through the door. Husband first, definitely die of embarrassment later.  
  
Lou laughed, picked up the tools and accessories, put them into the truck, and then locked the door. He continued to laugh as he got into his car and drove away.  
  
That Doc sure makes you happy, Jack. I like that. He's a good man.  
  
"Jack, your knees," Daniel warned as his lover headed for the stairs.  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT MY KNEES SOONER."  
  
Daniel couldn't help it. He laughed, and laughed loudly. He was still laughing when Jack threw him down onto the bed and straddled him.  
  
"You drive me wild, Daniel Jackson-O'Neill."  
  
"Do I? Didn't seem like it a while ago."  
  
"Danny, you know you just drove me insane."  
  
"Jealousy? Is that why? Just because you're jealous."  
  
"Geez, no. Because I love you, and I love this sexy body of yours, and I want it ... NOW!"  
  
"Well, let me check my schedule," Daniel teased, making a motion as if to get up.  
  
Jack pushed him back down and said, "I don't think so."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Then ..." Daniel's hands caressed Jack's neck. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I'm going to ravish your body. You're not going to see anything but stars. In fact, you're not even going to remember your name."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Watch me," Jack said, leaning in for a kiss and quickly undressing his lover.  
  
"Don't wanna watch; wanna do," Daniel responded, working equally quickly to help Jack remove his own clothes.  
  
"Do is good," Jack said as he began to keep his promise.  
  
"Do is ... oh gawd, Jack. Yes." Daniel moaned, his head tilted back onto the pillow. "Oh, yes. Feels so good. Hot! So ... hot! Gawd, yes!"  
  
Jack kept his promises, and Daniel rewarded him ... by returning the favor a couple of hours later. Once again, life in Colorado Springs was good ... and definitely hot for the two lovers.  
  
Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
